Isa Marie O'Conner
by Harley Parker
Summary: Bella is Brian's little sister that he sent away in fear that she was getting to close to Dominic Toretto. but a year later he needs her help and doesn't care if she gets with Dom... summary kinda sucks.. ******I AM PUTTING THIS STORY UP FOR ADOPTION*******HAVING HARD TIME GETTING MY TRAIN OF THOUGHT BACK****** STORY FOR ADOPTION*****
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: intro

Hi, my name is Isabella Marie O'Conner. or Isa for short. and for the past year you have known me by Bella Swan. girlfriend to Controlling Edward Cullen. Life size barbie to Alice Cullen and daughter to cheif of the police department Charlie Swan. the Clumsy girl that trips over nothing. the girl that doens't think for herself and does whatever someone tells her to

But in reality. i am the total opposite, i hate the clothes alice pick out for me. they are so girly. i have never tripped on accident since i was like 4, and i am a street racer. i live for the rush, the adernaline, the sound of a rev of an engine.

i was sent to Forks, Washington by my brother Brian as punishment for not helping him with his case against the Toretto's and their crew. which i don't get because not to long after i was sent away he up amd joined they're crew. it is so unfair.

oh well because in 2 weeks i will be leaving for Rio to go be with Brian and the crew. well family. they are a family. at least that's what Brian told me on the phone yesterday. but i finally get to stop living a lie. i get to drive my baby again. i get to race. i get to see Dom.

yep i liked Dominic Toretto, the legand. the best street racer ever. brian would kill me if he found out. i mean i just turned 18 when i met him, and he was 22.

Oh well can't be mad at Brian anymore seeming as he is asking me to come help him with a job in Rio and i leave in 2 weeks so im excited.

xxx

~hi so this is my first fanfic. i hope you like it. its an intro as you can tell. this is taking place during fast five and abit of twilight in it. basically bella leaves edward. after admiting she never loved him and she is going to Take Rose with her. Bella/Dom, Rose/?

~Rate/Review

~let me know who Rose should be with

~Harley~

**** i might write a twilight and pitch perfect crossover as pitch perfect is my fav movie... let me know if i should plz*****

xoxo


	2. Chapter 2: Leaving Forks

Chapter 2: Leaving Forks

BPOV:

i was in the middle of packing my stuff when i heard edward climb through my window. god i wish he would stop coming here. I want to move away. somewhere sunny and warm. somewhere i can get away from eddiekins.

"hi edward" i said without turning around.

"hi my love, what are you doing?" he questioned my packing "are you going to move in with me?"

Hell no! i thought to myself. i continued packing, "nope i am getting ready to go to Rio and meet up with my brother" i said slowly. Hopefully slow enough for him to understand.

"what do you mean love? you are going to college in alaska with me, are you not?" he said. obllivously i didn't say it slow enough. god, he can be so stupid.

"no i am not going to college with you. i am going to Rio, i want to be with my brother." i half yelled at him.

" what are you talking about, you are an only child and your dad is a cop here in forks." he said.

"OK, god, get this through your head my life here in forks is a lie. i am going to Rio and thats final!" i yelled at him getting in his face. yeah i had a short temper. i knew it and i really didn't care right now.

"My love..." he started but didn't get to finished as a punched him as hard as i could. god he was really getting on my nerves. like, really how stupid can he be?

" look here edward i have really had enough of your crap, now seeming as i am only going to say this once.. take me to your house." i said and i started walking down stairs to tell charlie i was going out.

" hey charlie, i am going out i will be back in an hour or so okay?" i half told half asked him.

"okay bells." he said not looking away from the t.v. "don't forget your keys. i might fall asleep".

"okay char." i grabbed my keys and walked out of the house. as soon as i locked the door edward was already out front with the volvo waiting for me. i got in and we drove off to his house in silence.

we got to his house and i got out of the car and walked in without waiting for edward. i opened the door and walked upstiars to the living room. when i got there i noticed everyone was there waiting for us to arrive.

i walked over to the single couch and sat down and i didn't want edward to sit beside me. i looked at everyone and sighed. this is going to be a long night i thought to myself

"okay so i asked edward to bring me here to tell you guys something. i would like it if no one interuppetd." i stated and i looked at everyone and they all nodded "okay... so right to the punch. i am going to Rio . i am going to go live with my brother brian. i don't love edward. i never did. charlie is not my dad he is my uncle. i was sent here to forks because i have a temper and it was a punishment. edward was just a distraction. i am sorry. oh and alice hunny your clothes you pick out for me suck. i actually love shopping but i hate shopping with you. Rose Hun i have mad repsect for you, you treat me the way you felt. and that is awesome, Em your a big teddy bear i will miss you. and jasper, stop letting alice tell you what to do. start thinking for yourself. like i am" i paused and smiled. " okay i think that is it." i half laughed and looked at everyone to see the same reaction on everyones face. they were all shocked and processing what i just said.

Rose was the first to speak. " so your telling me the whole time we knew you it has been all an act?" she asked sitting up straight.

I looked at her and smiled " yes. " i stated and looked around at everyone else.

"wow bella that is kinda awesome." rose said and got up to give me a hug. i hugged her back seeming as i actually liked her. "if you want to come with me i am sure my brother wouldn't mind" i whispered so no one else would here. i let go and looked at her. she nodded and smiled. "anyone else have anything else to say?" i looked at everyone

"you bitch!" alice yelled at me.

i put my hand over my heart and faked a hurt face. " look alice i could carless what you have to say." i said

"edward loves you! and for you to come here and say this. who do you think you are?" she yelled and got in my face as to try intimidate me.

"i am pretty sure i am intitled to my own thoughts and feelings. i am responsible for my actions. what i did was my own choice. and now that i am leaving, i've decided to come clean. i don't like you. i don't like edward. and Jasper could definitly do better than you." i shoved her away from me and she fell back on to her butt. i chuckled a little and looked down to her and chuckled. "don't get in my face. like i said, i have a temper."

i looked at everyone else."okay so i have an offer for three out of the five of you. Emmett, Jasper, and Rose. i would like it if you guys would come with me to Rio. if you don't want too, i understand." i looked at them and smiled. "okay so i have said my piece. would one of you be so kind as to give me a ride to charlie's?"

"I will" i looked over to see rose getting up and grabbing her keys and walking downstairs to the garage. i followed her to her red Convertable Ferrari. " nice car. not better than my baby in LA" i smirked.

"L.A i thought you were from pheonix?" rose looked at me and then back at the road

"that is a lie too. i grew up in L.A. my brother was a cop there. now he runs with the greatest crew out there." i smiled and thought back to when i met the crew

"crew?" she asked

" yeah. i was 18 teen when i met them. brain was a cop in LA and i was helping him with a case against Dominic Toretto. i was supposed to get close to his sister and figure out how to take them down, but, as me and mia got closer we grew to be sisters and i told Brian i couldn't help him anymore."

"still haven't answered my question there bells." she stated and i chuckled.

"yeah. they are street racers. the best out there. there is mia she is like my sister, Rome he can bullshit his way out of anything, Tej he is the best circut man on the east coast, Han well he is Han if you come with me to Rio with me you'll understand why i dont provide a description for him" i laughed slightly " there is Gisele she is great for getting utlilities and weapons, Leo and Santos great for breaking down walls if you get what i mean. There is my brother Brian great driver. but he likes his imports. And then there is Dom our leader. he is well he is great. drives an american muscle." i finished telling rose about the crew and we were a block away from my house

"wow sounds amazing bells. i would love to come to Rio with you. But can i be honest with you?" she asked

"yeah of course." i replied

" i don't want emmett to come. we have been growing apart. and well, we just don't see eye to eye anymore." she sighed as she told me this.

"okay well i... i will figure something out. but i need you to do something for me okay?" i tried to seem nice. i seen this coming. Em was always looking at other girls and treating rose like crap.

"okay what is it?" she half smiled when she replied

" i need you to break up with him rose. you will definitaly feel better after you do trust me. i mean i feel great after dumping edward." i told her the truth.

"okay i will when i get home. is it okay if i come stay here after i break up with him?" she asked i was slightly happy she asked to because i was going to offer her to stay here after because they share a room and that would be awkward after dumping his sorry ass

"defininatly. pack as light as you can and we will leave tomorrow around 6 ok?" i told her and smiled

"okay i will see you later." she said.

i got out and went inside my house. just before i closed the door i waved to rose before she drove off to get her stuff and break up with emmett.

xxx

OK everyone second chapter. i hope you liked it :) i am leaning to get bella with dom and Rose with someone but i am not sure who. rate and review let me know who Rose should be with

~Harley~


	3. Chapter 3: we need Isa

chapter 3: We Need Isa.

_**Okay here is my thought no one knows who is in the third car when they break out Dom. so i am thinking it should be Isa helping her brother and best friend break out Dom. After all Isa does like him a lot. haha Any who hope you like Brian's point of view.**_

Brian's:POV

"Dominic Toretto, you are hearby sentenced to serve 25 years to life, at the Lompoc Maximum Security Prison system. Without the possibility of early parole." the judge said.

As they cuffed Dom and took him to the holding cell until the bus to take him prison got here. I took Mia outside to the café and told her my plan.

"Mia, I called Isa." I told her

"really? why I thought you didn't want her in the this life?" she whispered

"I don't, but she is the only one i know that is a good enough driver to help break out your brother" i whispered back. it is true though i don't want her in this life. i wanted her to properly graduate, i didn't her to live on the run with us. i knew she loved to be under the roof of a car, that she loved to race.

"okay, when will she be here, Dom is leaving at 8 tomorrow morning." she asked looking around making sure no one was listening to us.

"she will be here tonight. around 9:30-10" i called her around 7 this morning because I knew Dom didn't stand a chance at not going to jail. so I called her and asked her to come she was so excited that she got to come back.

"when did you call her?" Mia asked. "and what did she say?"

"I called her this morning before the trial. just to be sure." I told her

"you didn't let me talk to her? where is she? is she okay?" she half yelled half asked me.

" i know you would've wanted to talk to her but she is only going to help us get him out. i want her to get a job away from this life. She is Forks, Washington. I am pretty sure she is okay. i just told her to get to Rio as soon as possible for a job. i didn't tell her for what. she is just going to drive the third car and help get him out and then go back home." i told her "I don't want her in this life."

"well then why did you call her? you know this is unfair right? you sending her away so she won't be apart of our family so she won't get with Dom, and yet here you are. with me and Dom apart of our family. you are such a hypocrite you know that right?" she said.

Mia got up from her seat and walked away.

I sighed. "shit" I mumbled. Mia was right. it wasn't fair of me to do this to her. but I wanted what was best for her. I wanted her to get an education. to get away from the running, but I also know how much she loved this life, the cars, the racing. she was good at. it came natural to her to be around cars.

I got up and followed Mia out of the café. As soon as I caught up to her "you are right Mia I am being a hypocrite. I shouldn't have sent her away but i just want what's best for her." I look at my phone to see what time it was "its 9 pm now. she will be here in a half an hour or so. do you want to come with me to get her?"

"of course I want too. I miss her so much. I am driving though." she stated and started walking to my Skyline.

"no you are not driving my car." i looked at her like she was crazy. "i thought you only liked driving muscles."

"i do only like muscles but i want to drive. you never let me drive or race anymore." she said and took my keys from me and got in on the drivers side.

"okay fine you can drive this one time but after that no more i don't want you getting hurt. Dom would kill me if you got hurt" i told her getting in the passengers side and we drove off.

"i am also driving to help get my brother out. you said it was a three car job and that means me, you, and Isa." she said happily.

"yes i know, but i still don't want you to get hurt so after that no more driving. I am sure Dom will agree with me." i told her.

"whatever you say Brian." she said and kept driving to the airport.

xxx

Bella'sPOV:

As i layed on my bed waiting for Rose to get here i was thinking about how i lied to the Cullen's and that i was leaving in 2 weeks. i wasn't i was leaving as soon as Rose got here.

My brother called at 7 this morning saying he needed me for a job. to drive a third car. i was so excited. i couldn't wait. i already called and got the plane tickets for me and Rose we leave in about 45 minutes and she should be here in like five.

I looked through my bag making sure i packed everything i needed, shampoo , conditioner, my racing clothes, and all my clothes i kept hidden from Alice. she would shit bricks if she saw how tight and low-cut they were. that's why i never got to wear them. i also bought hair dye. i wanted to dye my hair a dark blue and now i finally get to. i went to the bathroom and started dying my hair. i was so happy and excited that i finally got to see everyone again i forgot to put my gloves on so my hands are blue and it looks like a killed a smurf and i also forgot to tell uncle Charlie.

I sighed at my blue hands. oh well my hair is dark blue now. i did a little dance on my way downstairs to tell uncle Charlie that i was leaving.

as soon as i got downstairs uncle Charlie knew i was in a happy mood. i sat beside him on the couch " hi uncle char" i said with a smile.

"hi bells, whats up? oh and nice hair." he said looking at my hair

" thanks uncle, and not much but guess what?!" i sang

"well your happy so i am assuming that it is either; A, you broke up with Cullen, B, you got a call from Brian, or C, you graduated with honors." he haid and chuckled

"actually all of the above" i said and did a little sitting victory dance

uncle Charlie laughed and gave a slight hug " congrats bells im happy for you. now what was the call about?" he asked

"well Brain needs my help with a case again and asked me to meet him in Rio" i said hoping he would be okay with me going.

"that's great bells good luck. i am not lying though i am going to miss you and your cooking, also your knowledge of cars too" he laughed "when are you leaving?"

as soon as he asked there was a knock at the door which i assumed it was Rose. i looked at the clock wow was i wrong she got here with 20 minutes left tp get to the airport.

"um we are leaving now. i mean i just want to see everyone again and i don't want to be near Cullen" i said "sorry for the late notice but i already got the tickets"

"that's okay bells, I mean after all you are 19 now. you can make your own decisions" he said giving me a hug good bye "i love you bells stay safe, careful on that case."

"Don't worry uncle i will be okay" i gave him a hug and ran up stairs to get my stuff and then i left.

when i got outside i seen rose sitting on her car waiting for me "sorry Emmett wouldn't stop begging me to not leave him."

"its okay, but do you mind if i drive?" i asked

" no i don't mind"she said and tossed me her keys after i put everything in the trunk. i got in the driver's seat " how fast can this thing go?"

"i don't know. i never really got to try go fast. Emmett was against it and never let me." she said while buckling up.

"okay well i guess i get to find out" i said with a smirk.

xxx

we got to the airport just in time " you okay rose?" i kinda got lost in the fact that i got to drive again and didn't remember she was in the car with me.

"yeah i just never knew you could drive like that." she said with a smile. "you pushed my baby really fast"

"well we did have to get here" i said with a chuckle

we got on the plane and to our seats. i sat down in the window seat "okay well its is going to be awhile till we get there so i am going to get some sleep" i looked at Rose who nodded

" okay i don't think i will get any so i probably stay awake the whole plane ride" she said

"okay" i said and closed my eyes and let the darkness take me into i deep sleep

it turns out i slept pretty much the whole plane ride because we were landing in about half an hour.

xxxoooxxx

_**okay everyone thats the chapter hope you liked it. i might bring Jasper in later. not sure yet, and i am still looking for more options on who Rose should be with, maybe Han or Rome i am thinking. let me know**_

__**_review_**

_**~Harley~**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4: Getting Dom**_

_**okay so after watching fast four last night i realized that it shows who drives the third car... But i am still going to stick to my plan and have Bella drive the car.. any poo here is chapter 4.. hope you like it...I know the whole break out chapter in the movie probably doesn't happen in Rio, but it is going to in my story.**_

_**Bella's POV:**_

I was basically jumping up and down waiting for the plane door to open so we could get off. Rose was trying to keep me calm but I just couldn't wait. Brian said he was bring my baby.

"Bells calm down, people are staring at you" Rose said as she put her hand on my shoulder trying to keep me from jumping.

"Sorry Rose I am just excited to see my baby" I told her with a huge smile on my face when I seen the door open slowly "it's opened!"

Rose just laughed and we walked off the plane to get our bags. "so what kinda of car am I looking for?" she asked me. I just smiled and kept walking "you'll know it when you see it" I told her

I scanned all the cars looking for my baby and when I saw her I got a huge smirk on my face remembering when i first got the car. It was a present from Dom. When I beat him in my first street race. Of course Brian was in the race too. I was always better at racing then Brian but he never admitted to losing to me in front of anyone. When I beat him and Dom that night I was extremely happy that night I never went to sleep.

_**xxx~flashback~xxx**_

I just entered a street race for the first time. I was really nervous because I just had a 1967 Chevy impala that I worked on for a couple of months and added two tanks of NOS all in all I spent fifty grand on that car.

When i entered the race the guy that was holding the money asked me I if I was sure that I wanted to enter considering who was in race.

"he is legendary. The best street racer here in L.A" he kept telling me

" i am giving you the five grand, am i not?" handing him the wad of cash from my pocket. "just don't tell anyone that i am girl"

" fine it is your money. Good luck you are going to need it" he said as i walked away

i sat in my car till my race was up. I was so happy that I put tint on all my windows . I drove to the starting line and saw the other racers. First i saw a couple of guys i didn't really care to learn their names or the type of cars they had. Only one guy had turned in a pink slip instead of paying the five grand and that guy happened to be my brother Brian. He would be so mad if he found out that i borrowed money from my University savings to race and work on my car.

I looked at the guy at the end of the line and i saw him. 'Mr. Legendary racer'. I thought to myself "so this is the guy to beat around here?" i chuckled to myself "at least he drives a muscle"

the race started and it was you standard street race. They closed the roads and there was some pretty crazy turns but it was a basic race. When the girl asked me if i was ready i revved my engine in response.

"ready... set... go!" the girl yell

i was stuck behind this guy for majority of the race until this sharp short turn that he crashed on and i sped off and caught up to my brother easily who was in second. I did this basic turn that i always do to pass someone on a corner. Which is fake going to turn wide and come up on the inside. Forget that it was my brother i was passing and sped off ahead of him.

I was coming up to the last turn and 100 feet stretch which i used my NOS and beat 'Mr. Legendary' i was so happy. I took a deep breath and stopped my car. I got out to get my money.

"wow your a girl?" i heard the guy say

"yeah i mean i do have tits and a girls ass so.. yeah i am girl. Problem?" i said as i kept walking towards the guy who held the money and the pink slip to my brother's car

"no. No problem o just didn't think there was any other girls that raced besides Letty." he said pointing to a girl who was tuning up her car a little. "that was some pretty good driving. Where did you learn to drive?"

"my brother taught me a little bit in case i was in a jam and needed to get away and the rest i learned by myself" i told the truth. And got my money and counted it smiled when all twenty-five thousand dollars was there. Normally there was only four racers but someone was determined to race so there was five in the race.

"wow, you got talent. Looking for a job?" he asked

i looked up at the man and smiled. This man was hot i thought to myself. I was just about to reply when i seen Brian's skyline coming. I ran to the guy who held the money and the pink slip i told him that i wanted Dom to have the car for coming in second place

"I'll have to take a rain check on that job offer and you can have the skyline by the way.. good racing" i told him and ran to my car and drove off before Brian got to the finish

when i got home i looked over my car and made sure that everything was good. I closed the hood and changed my NOS tanks. I got back in and decided to go shopping. I spent about five grand on new clothes and shoes and put the rest in my savings. When i got back home there was a 1970 yellow chevelle sitting in the drive way with a note on the window shield under the wiper i grabbed the note and read it.

"_that was some pretty amazing racing. To bad you ran off. Thanks for the skyline. That guy was pretty pissed when he got to the finish. Said he wants a rematch. Love Dom. P.S hope you like the car. I put the keys through your mail slot"_

_**xxx~end of flashback~xxx**_

"really Bella, a Chevelle? A yellow Chevelle?" rose asked chuckling. As she walked up to the car

"what it was a present for winning my first street race" i said and smiled and walked to the drivers side. I got in and honked the horn 3 time's.

"why did you do that?" Rose asked as she buckled up in shotgun.

As soon as i was about to reply Brian and Mia got in. "it is code to let my brother i made it to the car safely" i told her

we drove to the garage in silence. When we got there Brian and Mia went to the other car's . Brian tried to get me to use his skyline instead of my baby saying that cop's would recognize it anywhere. I just told him that i didn't care. I looked at rose "hey look rose i know i brought you here so you could help out but right now i think it would be best for you to stay here with Leo and Santos, okay?"

she agreed and Brian, Mia and I drove off to get Dom

we drove for half an hour before catching up to the bus. Brian insisted that I stay in the back incase i was needed. Mia drove up the left side of the bus and Brian drove up the right side.

Mia's job was to scare the bus driver and play chicken while Brian stopped up ahead where the bus in turn would rear end him and then hopefully the bus would end up flipping over and then i would get Dom and we would drive off before any other cops showed up.

Our plan went well everything went good, we got to the garage safely. Everyone was happy that Dom was back. Me more so seeming as i still really liked him.

Rose and I went to go start cooking for dinner when Rosa and Nico came home. Mia asked to put Nico down to bed and Rosa was okay with it. After she put Nico down to bed and came back. Five minutes later she excused herself and ran to the bathroom. Rosa and i went to check on her. She had morning sickness. 'why is it called morning sickness if happens all throughout the day?' i thought to myself.

"does he know?" Rosa asked.

I looked up at the older woman and she shook her head no. I smiled at Mia and helped her up. She washed her mouth and we went back to finish dinner. We watched the news and the break out was on their. Unfortnaly Brian was right and they recgonized my car and i am offically wanted. So much for unviresity. Good thing i took all my money out my account before coming here. I now have 750 thousand dollars in my purse and no where to put it.

"damn it i knew i shouldn't have asked for your help Bells, i am so sorry" brian said.

"brian it's fine, i'll be okay." i reassured him.

"not it is not okay. You can't go to school and now you are wanted and it is all my fault" Brian said while pacing.

"Brian really it is fine. I don't even want to be a lawyer anymore. I don't want to go to law school. I already emptied my bank account" i told him the truth.

I got up and gave him a hug. "really Dom. I want to be here with the family." i gave him another hug "i'll be fine. Go see Mia and relax, we will be alright." He hugged his her back and said thank you and went to sit with Mia.

I went to go do the dishes while everyone watched t.v. I was just about done when someone came in the kitchen . I smiled when i had arms wrapped around my waist " you know Dom, Brian would be so mad if he seen us together like this"

"i know but they went to bed. Mia was tired so Brian took her upstairs to rest" Dom said . "and how did you know it was me that came in? It could have been vince. He has had a crush on you since you came into my crew."

i smiled and turned around to face him "because i always know when it is you. And vince has Rosa and rosalie is wearing heels." i said as i wrapped my arms around his neck.

Dom leaned down to kiss me but i turned away "not tonight Dom, sorry. Not with Brian upstairs" i told him and finished the dishes "and besides V said he had a job offer. I want to hear about it. Rain check okay?"

"I'm going to hold you to that rain check bells" he said and kissed my check. After i finished the dishes and went upstairs to get Brian, Mia and Dom so he could tell us about the job.

_**Xxxoooxxx**_

_**so that's the chapter. Hope you all liked it. And i have decided that Rosalie will be with Rome as Han has Gisele. And Jasper will be coming to Rio and i think i will get him with again sorry i haven't updated in forever. **_

_**~review **_

_**~follow/favourite ~harley~ xoxox**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**sorry i take forever to update, just with moving and school, Grad and work, really busy.. so anyways... any one want jasper in the story? And for me to bring in the Cullen's later? i might.. you know add some kind of drama or something.. any who onward with the story...**_

_**Bella's POV:**_

"_so listen, there's this job coming up" Vince said looking at Brian, then Mia, then Dom, then myself._

"_V, what is job you have and how difficult is it?" I said with a smile._

"_its clean enough, It's a good gig. Couple of high end cars.. easy money. Guy I know is putting up a team to swipe them, Just need a few more willing bodies" Vince said with a straight face._

"_I don't know" Brian said_

"_look the way the car scene works around here, we can unload them quick and get top dollar. It's easy money. And the way I see it you all could use a payday" Vince assured us._

"_I'm in" i said with a smile. _

_Everyone looked at me and then look at each other. "I am in if Bells is" Dom said "as long as she rides with me of course" he added. I smiled at him "okay i will ride with you Dom."_

"_Then i am in too" Brian said. "no way i am letting Bells do this without protection"_

"_Really Brian, There will be V and Dom. You don't need to protect me." I said "i am a big girl now. God do you even trust me at all?"_

"_Bells, I didn't mean it like that. I just promised our dad that i would keep you safe and away from this life..." Brian said to defend himself_

"_that is such bullshit Brian and you know it.!" I yelled at him "look at you.. you're being such a hypocrite. You have Mia. You are apart of this crew. This family. An yet you won't let me be apart of this life or be with Dom. It is so unfair. What about my feelings? Stop trying to protect me." _

"_fine I'll back off. But please be careful. And Dom if you hurt her I will turn us both in and make sure you go back to jail." Brian said with a straight face a serious tone._

"_thank you Brian." i said with a smile. "okay so what is the plan V?"_

"_Okay, so Brian and Mia if you are in to. You two will be in the train locating the cars. They should be in one of the freighters. Dom, Bells and I with a couple of other guys will be on a truck driving alongside the train. And we will go from there.." V explained "Everyone got the coordinates to where the cars go?" _

_we all nodded our heads in agreement. _

"_Okay good we leave in an hour so get ready." V said and got up and walked out of the room._

_We all got up and got ready to leave. Before we knew it Brian and I were on the train and the rest of us were in the truck waiting._

_**Brian's POV:**_

_Bella and I were sitting on the train. Mia wasn't feeling well so she stayed behind. So plans changed. When i looked at my little sister sitting across from me I began to realize that she didn't need my protection anymore. She could take care of herself. I smiled to myself. "hey bells what are you reading?"_

"_travel guide" she said without looking up._

_I took the travel guide from her and started to look through it."Tokyo... Moscow.. Goa?" _

_i said slightly confused_

"_wanna know what all these places have in common bro?" she asked_

"_yeah" I said _

"_no extradition" she replied with a smile_

_just then. The security guard came through the door and it was go time. Bella got up first and started heading toward the door and accidentally bumped into the guard and held onto his arm causing him to turn towards her. I grabbed and copied his car key and put it back before he noticed. _

"_excuse me buddy " i said as i passed him_

_we started looking through the freighters and soon found them. I called Vince "hey we found them, they in the second to last freighter." i told them._

_I grabbed the keys and looked at the tags."what is it?" Bella asked_

"_DEA tags. These cars have been seized."_

_Bella and i uncovered the cars and waited for the others. It wasn't long before they cut through the side of the train._

"_you guys okay?" Dom asked as they hooked up the first car to pull it onto the truck where it would be lowered down so it could drive off._

"_yeah we are okay, how about you Dom?" Bella asked._

"_hey quit talking we only got the two minute window" one of the guys said._

"_fine, let's go Vince." Dom said_

_As Vince got ready. "I'm taking the GT-40" the leader of the other guys i suppose said in Portuguese._

_Vince made it off safely. And the guy who said he was taking the GT-4o was about to go until Dom said "ladies first" and held him back with his arm. Bella was getting in the car when one of the other guys was going to pull her away from the car. So i held him back _

"_hey this car suits me better" Bella said in Portuguese._

_The guys where hooking the car up to pull it onto the truck and one of them said "it's okay, we're all going to the same place. We'll get the car there." in Portuguese._

_Dom and I looked at each other. Dom opened the passenger door and told Bella "change of plans, wait for my call" Bella nodded and then they pulled her car on to the truck and lowered it down and she drove off. As she drove off they noticed she wasn't going the same way as the other car _

"_where is she going?" Zizi asked (Reyes right hand man). When no one answered him he pulled his gun and asked again "where is she going?!" As dom does not like guns being pointed at him he pushed Zizi's hand up and away from him. The gun went off in the process and a fight broke out between the four men on the train._

_The DEA agents on the train heard the shot and looked out the window and saw the truck "we're being robbed! Whatever happens, Don't stop the train!" they pulled their guns and started going through the freighters. _

"_go after the girl" Zizi yelled to the truck in Portuguese. Another one of the guys yelled "hurry up". Brian jumped on to the truck, grabbed on to the rope that was attached to the truck and tried climbing up._

_As the truck drove off the DEA agents were getting closer the freighter. When they got there one of them yelled "Access card! Get the access card!"_

_In the freighter Dom was beating up on of Zizi's guys he got for the job and Zizi tired to hit dom from behind with i tire iron and the other guy was holding from behind. Dom backed into the wall causing him to let go and then he charged at Dom, Dom was ready for him and he threw him off the train._

_**Meanwhile on the truck:**_

_I was able to climb up the ramp on the truck and get to the passenger seat. As soon as i got there i started throwing punches on the driver. He soon then grabbed on of the hand held blow torches and was going to use it on me. I raised my hands to defend myself and kicked the driver in the shoulder which caused the truck to swerve towards the train and drove right into it and crash caused a whole to be punctured in the gas tank and it started leaking into a small fire. _

_As soon as i noticed the fire I was climbing as fast as i could to get off the truck. Not fast enough i guess because when the explosion hit it left me dangling off the truck._

_**Back on the train:**_

_Dom was beating the crap out of Zizi and then when there was a crash and he got distracted he disappeared. He heard the explosion and looked out where they cut the wall off the freighter and noticed Brian hanging off the truck._

"_bridge! There is a bridge!" i yelled_

_Dom looked back at the only car remaining on the train. He ran to it turn the key. When the engine came to life Zizi came out from where he was hiding gun in hand. The DEA agents got to the freighter and only saw Dom._

_The DEA Agents didn't see Zizi by the door. he raised his gun and shot both DEA agents in the back._

_Dom put the car in drive and drove off the train. As he was driving along side the truck that was suck on the train I readied myself to jump off and on to the car. When I finally did jump Dom swerved to miss the bridge as we kept driving and not to long after we passed the beginning of the bridge there was the explosion of the truck hitting the bridge. We didn't have enough to stop or reverse so we ended up drive right off the edge of the cliff. When the car was half way down the cliff Dom and i jumped out of the car and landed in the water._

_When Dom and b i reached the surface Dom looked at me and said "you had to make a call huh? Shitty call O'Connor, shitty call"._

_We heard tires screeching and we looked in the direction of the sound and noticed there were a bunch of guys with guns _

_we swam over and they put us in the car and drove to an abandoned warehouse, were they cuffed us and hung us by the cuffs about half a foot off the ground._

"_you two stirred up quite a bit of trouble today, three of my men dead, three DEA agents along with them. Of course this is business, and sometimes things go astray. All i car about is the ca, tell me where it is and I'll let you go" Reyes said._

" _this roofing plastic says you're full of shit" i said and Reyes just laughed._

"_I don't know how you do business in your part of the world, but here in Rio, i like it when all parties know what they are up against" Reyes said._

"_That's funny. Because it goes both ways." Dom said_

"_you know, i hear your sister is very beautiful. Where ever she hides, i will find her." Reyes said. And then he left._

_Only leaving two men behind to beat us up. I kicked him and Dom broke free. And started beating one of them up and I strangled the other one with my legs._

_**Bella's POV:**_

_i was listening to the news, waiting for Dom and Brian to get back. "the American fugitives killed three DEA agents during a train robbery.. police warn they are armed and extremely dangerous. Anyone with information should contact law enforcement immediately." _

_suddenly the door open. And i grabbed the closest metal object and hide behind the pile. I glanced at the door "Bella?" Brian called out. I ran an gave him a hug. "you okay?" i asked._

"_yeah, you alright?" he asked. And i nodded._

_Dom came in. "hey" i said and have him a hug. He looked down and saw the metal bar i had in my hand and took it "hey, yeah. Just like a Toretto". I smiled._

"_where's Vince?" i asked_

"_that's a good question" Brian said_

"_he'll be here" Dom added_

"_guys were all over the news, they are blaming us for the killing of those DEA agents on the train." i said_

_which means we just jumped to the top of the wanted list. The feds have got show there agents are off limits. And they're going to send their best guys. We got to get out of here."_

"_we have to get Mia, where is she?" i said_

"_i left her with Rosa. She said she wasn't feeling well." Brian said._

"_okay well hopefully Vince will bring her over when he gets here." i said_

"_one thing we know for sure, is they wanted this car." Dom said_

"_because something's in it" Brian said_

"_thank you captain obvious" i joked _

_Brain glared at me. "if we find out what it is we'll know what we are up against" Dom said. Completely ignoring my stab at my older brother._

"_okay fine if we are going to take this car apart i get to do the engine." i said with a smile. I have always loved working with engines. They are my favourite part of any vehicle. Dom smiled "okay bells you get the engine, Brian start with the tires and work your way up. I will keep lookout for Vince and Mia" he said and then kissed my cheek and went do the lookout duties._

_We worked in silence for a bit. Just taking the car apart. I got so lost in the engine i didn't hear Brian calling my name. Until head was waving his hand in my face. I looked up at him. "sorry lost in the work on the engine. what do you want Bri?" i asked_

"_I want to talk to you about." he paused_

"_talk about what Brian?" i said looking a little concerned. "everything alright?"_

"_yes everything is fine.. i just want to let you know i am happy that you have Dom. I may not be comfortable with it but i am happy for you"_

"_thanks Bri that means a lot to me" i said giving him a hug "and i am happy for you and Mia" i added_

_even though Brian and I are related and Dom and Mia are related but the fact the Brian and Mia are together and Dom and i are together. It doesn't bother us.. we love each other and that's all that matter. "thanks Bells that means a lot to me" he said as he hugged me back._

"_now lets get back to work Bri. We gotta find whatever it is they want." i said._

"_yeah you're right" he said. He got in the car and started taking apart the dash since he thought it would have been better for us to take off the tires and that last if we needed too. I went back to the engine and continued where i was. After about half an hour later the engine was thoroughly looked through and it wasn't there. "any luck Bri?" i asked_

"_i don't know Bells. I am just taking out the radio. So far not a thing" he replied. He got out the car radio in hand and put it on the table and went back in the car. "guess nothing in the car yet Bri hey?" _

"_nope not yet." he said sounding a little frustrated_

"_why don't you go get some rest. You have had rough day, on the train and all." i said hoping he would listen to me like he always did. _

"_yeah i think i will. Thanks bells what would i do without you to take care of me when Mia's not around." he gave me a hug and went the one of the rooms. _

_I walked up to were Dom was keeping watch and i sat beside him. I kissed his cheek and rested my head on his shoulder. "you have had a long day why don't you go rest Dom" i said quietly._

"_who is going to keep an eye on my girl if i rest, what if something happened?" he said as he kissed the top of my head._

"_I'll be fine babe, i mean i have a bunch of metal things down there to hit people and you taught me how to fight before i was sent to forks. So i know how to defend myself. Come on Dom you need rest." i told him_

"_fine but only till Vince shows up" he said. He got up and reached his hand out to help me up. I smiled as i took his hand and got up. "thank you" i said. _

_We walked back down to the building hand in hand. Just before he went into another room he kissed me for what seemed to never end. When it finally did i smiled. "only till Vince gets here Belly" he said and chuckled and went into the room. I smiled and went back to work on the car. An hour passed and i decided to take a look under the car. As soon as i got under the car. The door opened and closed. I stayed dead silent and moved slowly to see who came in and made sure i was still unseen. I looked up and saw Vince messing around with the radio. He lifted it up and started taking something out. I got out from my spot. "what the hell are you doing V?" i asked half yelling at. Forgetting that the boys were sleeping._

"_wait Bella" he said raising hands_

"_Brian and Dom were that train, the only men that have always been there for me" i yelled at him pushing him hard into the pillar behind him._

"_I didn't know, i would never do anything to hurt them, they are my friends" he yelled back._

"_you step up the deal Vince!" i shouted at him_

" _i thought the job was for the cars." he said in a normal voice. " i didn't know, all they want is the chip." _

"_Damn you Vince, you should've come clean" i yelled_

_Both Dom and Brian came out at the same time. "what is going on out here?" Brain asked._

"_nothing" i said._

"_please, just let me have the chip. I can take this to them. They'll give it to Reyes and set things right." he said as walked over to Dom who wrapped his arm around my waist._

"_get out" Dom said._

"_what?" Vince said shocked._

"_get out!" he yelled in his face._

_Vince started walking to the door looked at me then Brian. He stopped and turned back to Dom "you never listen to me. Not when i told you he was a cop, and not now. You never trust me and look at were its gotten us. Look at our family now. I can't go home! Your sister and his sister are stuck in this life. Where's Letty, Dom? Where's Letty?" he finished his rant and left._

_I ran after him. "Vince that was a low blow and you know it!" i yelled at him_

"_what do you care huh? He didn't kick you out did he?" he said back._

"_i care because i love him." i said_

"_well so did Letty and look where that got her. Don't act like you know everything Bella. You haven't been here long enough." he said _

"_no i haven't and i don't car i love Dom. I just came out here to tell you to bring Mia here. Now. I want my sister back." i yelled. "And i am waiting right here till you get back with her" _

"_fine I'll be right back" he said. Mia got in his car left. True to his word about ten or so minutes later he was back with Mia. "happy now?" _

"_yes, good night Vince" i said and Mia and i walked back up to the building._

"_what happened?" Mia asked._

_I sighed "a lot happened. But it doesn't matter. Not right now anyways. We have stuff to do sis" _

"_okay" she said. We walked in and sat on the old couch. I looked over at the skeleton of the car. Wow i thought we took this car apart for something in the stereo. "so you found something in the car?"_

"_yeah a chip. We haven't looked on it yet. To busy in a yelling match with V." I said._

"_shall we look at it?" Mia asked. Of course she would ask out of the four of us she is the best with technology._

"_in a bit. Lets just relax. And talk. I have missed talking to you Mia." i said while stretching my muscles._

"_okay what do you want to talk about? How was school? What did you take? Any boys? Friends what were they like? Top of your class still? Deans list?" she rambled. _

"_anymore questions before i answer these ones?" i asked with a laugh._

"_nope no more questions yet." she said smiling and emphasizing the word yet_

_i chuckled and got comfy "okay school was school. I took Physiology 12, per-calculus 12, biology 12, P.E 12, mechanics 12, English 12 and social studies 12. oh and Foods 12 cause you know how much i like cooking. And yes but in high school its the principals list and yeah i was on it. And yes there we two boys always around me. Mike newton and Edward Cullen. I dated Edward. And let me tell you worst decision of my life. So protective, always telling me what to and when to do it.. or what not to do. Totally annoying, but i stayed with him and his weird inhuman family. His family were my friends and trust me the only ones i don't regret becoming friends with is Rose, Jazz, and Emmett. And then there leaves Alice.. now she is a handful. And unless other wise she is dating Jasper aka Jazz. Now she would always be over around six am at my house to pick out what i was going to wear that day. It was so annoying but i wore what she picked out anyways. She almost shit bricks one day when i got engine grease all over the shirt she picked out for me that day. Her face was amazing" i laughed at the memory. "you met Rose so i don't have to explain what she is like. And Jazz he is great. He has a southern accent and he is so calm to be around. And Emmett is a big buff teddy bear." i laughed again "the other guy that followed me around would do anything i asked. He would car my books for me brush my hair. I even almost got him to do my homework. Of course Edward got all pissy about it. Getting jealous cause i wouldn't tell him to leave me alone. Oh and Jake. He was great. A brother to me. Even though he had the hugest crush on me. He kissed me one day and Edward and him almost got in a fight about it. But yeah that's my life in Forks." _

"_wow that must have been rough Belly" she said giving me a hug "why did you stay with him? If he was like that?"_

"_cause he made me feel like Dom used to before i left. Safe. After while that feeling went away and i just stayed with him for something to do."_

"_oh yeah that is understandable." she said and this time it was her turn to stretch her muscles._

"_okay so my turn. What happened to Letty? Like what really happened? And how long have you known that you're pregnant?' _

"_well i have known for a couple days. I just haven't found the right time to tell Brian yet. " she said with a sigh_

"_you'll know when the time is right Mia." i said giving her a hug._

"_thanks Belly" she said hugging me back "okay now Letty. You see Dom left because it was getting pretty bad with the cops. And the truck heists. And he didn't want anything to happen to her. So he left all of us. And she wouldn't have it. She would work on Doms car like she knew that he would come back. But then she realized he wouldn't come back until his and our names were cleared so she went to Brian and then went under cover and to take down Braga. Unfortunately Braga knew that she was undercover and sent one of his men after her to kill her and she got in her car and drove away as fast as she could, but it was to late. He rear ended her and her car flipped. He shot the gas tank and the car exploded. And Letty was gone" she said the last part getting to her and she started crying. _

_I sat there and hugged the older woman i considered my sister and i thought to myself. "_wow she must have really loved Dom and now she is gone"_. _

_Mia eventually calmed down and went to was her face. When she came back and smiled "in the end though. He got you, and i have never seen him happier. Letty loved you and she would be happy that you are the one keeping him smiling" she said smiling at me_

"_really?" i asked not believing her. _

"_yeah" she said hugging me. "i am happy its you" she whispered in my ear before letting go. "shall we work on that chip now?" she asked_

"_yeah i guess we should." i said with a chuckle _

_xxxxxxx__**Plane**__xxxxxxx _

"_alright listen up! The men were after are professional runners. They like speed and are guaranteed to go down the hardest possible way. So make sure you got your funderware on. We find them we take them as a team, and we take them back and above all else we don't ever, ever let them get into cars. Crime scene is 10 hours old and counting men, lets go hunting." Hobbs said._

"_agent Hobbs, Chief of police, Joao Alemedia" the man said_

"_Luke" Hobbs said back_

"_sorry to hear about the loss of your men, is all this really necessary to apprehend two men?" Joao asked. As the Humvees drove off the plane._

"_let me tell you something about these two men, one is former federal officer, been in deep cover for five years. He knows every way you're going to come for him. The other one is a professional criminal escaped prison twice, spent half his life on the run avoiding folks like you." Hobbs replied_

"_well if there is anything we can do, the DSS..." Joao started_

"_Two things; one, I need a translator." Hobbs said_

"_well we have plenty in the public relations department." Joao suggested_

"_Elena Neves" Hobbs replied. " a patrol officer" Joao asked, slightly confused _

"_you heard me" Hobbs replied not looking at the smaller man_

"_But why? We have many more experienced people." Joao said._

"_I like her smile" Hobbs said _

"_whats the second thing?" Joao said as he stopped walking beside Hobbs as he got to his Humvee._

"_stay the fuck out of my way" Hobbs replied and got in the vehicle._


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm sorry my amazing readers.. i have had writers block forever... and i have decided to give this story up for adoption... thank you for all the amazing reviews and support**


End file.
